Summertime Diaries
by HawkEye2013
Summary: Daniel Robbins a man not to be trifled with happens to be Callie's boss. What happens when summer rolls by and she gets attracted to the daughter of the man in charge of her career?


Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy, this is purely imaginative writing most of the contents might not be true or match with how things work in reality bear with me this is just an imaginative work.

A|N: honestly, the readers have the greatest ideas and this was supposed to be the starting story but I didn't how to make it work, so after some random reading I think I can write something good.

#####

Chapter 1

Something about the need to be a little impulsive when you work all day and all night for someone that you admire but treats you like a doormat, everything like discipline and moral flies out the window with the rest of the other good things when you're freed of that official burden, out of those skirts and heat pressed shirts, overly touched hair and glistened heels, and into jeans and leather jackets—hair you can run your hands through and clothes you wouldn't mind being torn out of, so a random stranger can have her way with you for as long as you're both awake and able. Outfits you don't have to worry about getting alcohol spilled on, an outfit that isn't clinging to every part of the body, both comfortable and casual for a night out on the town.

Fresh out of college and straight into a company she had been dreaming of working as long as she could remember, Callie never had the freedom that comes with being free from the clutches of professors, class schedules, and the burden of exams and studying instead she traded that for; early morning meetings, more reading and evaluation, writers talking her ears off about how much of themselves they've slaved into their works and how she should screw it up if she wasn't good enough, she had more pressure and had traded her love for milkshake for something more graceful like coffee.

She had worked with the company for 6years and getting promoted to Daniel Robbins' right hand, the best editor her generation had ever seen; if your manuscript passed through the scrutinizing eyes of Daniel Robbins and got to publications the manuscript is anything but perfection, he was highly respected by anyone who understood the importance of literature and language, the depth of words. For Callie to be the one taking orders from his stern figure, she considered it a victory in her career. She had watched some of the people she adored walk through those doors, writers she never thought she would meet, she had sat down to have stimulating arguments with people who project their minds through pens. She had read rough drafts from people respected generally but college professors, poets who bleed their hearts into paper, corrected people that have changed the face of language generally. She wasn't on the moon just yet; but she extremely close.

"Alright people look alive; dragon king is entering the building in about 10minutes" tension filled Callie walking down the halls to the elevator to the top floor where her boss is set to emerge in a short while, she took the time she had left to right herself and put her words right, one foot in front of the other and the loud tap of her heels on the overly waxed marble floor.

The elevator bell chimed and a man in his early 50s stepped out in his well tailored Italian suit, his slightly white hair well coifed; he had the attitude of an arrogant rich man and spoke like one, had his hand in his pocket and the other one by his side, Callie hated his guts but her admiration of his work was strong enough to over shadow all the negative feelings his treatment of her might call for, "walk with me Torres, what is my day looking like?" he asked passing his briefcase and trench coat over to the brunette

"Uhmm…Owen Hunt called in twice, he wouldn't leave a message so I take it he wants a personal meeting which I set up, your flight to New York was confirmed for 8pm tonight and two books came in for you" Callie finished off while trying to keep pace with the man on 5inch heels

He sat behind his desk, glanced at Callie for a while stared at the door and back at her, "If that is all you can hang that, drop my briefcase and get out" the words righted Callie's senses when she realized she was standing in his office with no single agenda. She was sure to mutter _**bastard **_undertone before stepping out of his office.

"Yes sir" Callie did as he asked and she walked out of his office

Callie walked out of his office and let go of the breath she had been holding for the past couple minutes she had been in Daniel's office, relief broke across her face, all signs of nervous tension drained from her appearance, her walk back to her office she was joined by her red headed friend; Addison Montgomery, they had worked together for 4years and she was the right hand for the head of publications on the other end of the company, but Addison was a rolling stone when it came to surroundings with huge space, she had a tough time staying behind her desk.

"You look like you could use a shot" Addison joked while she gentle approached Callie's messy office, pieces of paper scattered over the floor, her bookshelf was the only thing that maintained traces of order; it seemed like a war happened in there while a hurricane was storming through, "What happened in here?"

"Had a quick party when I realized Daniel was leaving for 2weeks" Callie said with a straight face

"You need to embrace your reality, you're pretty much screwed working for him—you could just kill him and end his reign of tyranny" Addison's impulses weren't clutter or mess friendly, she started picking things up and trying to right Callie's office slowly trying to find a point to start.

"Should pour some water on him and see if he melts away" Callie jested clearly pleased with her own words

"That's for witches Cal" Addison said scrunching up her face to see it worked for male brutes who could be mistaken for medieval men who practice sorcery

"Or I could travel to Oz and ask for a heart on his behalf" Callie suggested again to Addison who chuckled lightly considering that was her boss she was slandering, if they both got caught they would be out on their asses

"You just called your boss the tin man" Addison laughed out loud still busy clearing up her friend's messy office; her books were on the floor, crumpled up paper, paper cups and a bin full of take out cartons. Callie had worked out of that office for a week so she was pretty much familiar with her mess, "Mark and a couple friends are considering Joe's tonight—are you down?"

"Are you kidding?—I'm drinking everything intoxicating from a bottle tonight" Callie smiled almost completely cheerful her boss was going away for a couple weeks, that little detail was her key to liberation

"Dragon king needs to leave the city more often, I need my drinking buddy back, Erica is a bore after the forth shot" Callie busted out in laughter; Erica wasn't much of a drinker, she was a social drinker, a couple glasses of champagne and she was done for the night, but after the fifth shot the tough, professional Erica turns to the weepy panic-stricken girl drunk who thinks everyone is Ryan Gosling, and she tends to get super hands on

"My liver has two weeks to catch up on all the tequila I missed in 25months" Callie had been working for Daniel for exactly 2 year and 1month and within that time she had started making a name for herself on the creative arts ladder, Daniel ripped out Callie's knack for being irresponsible right out of her daily routine and made her realize she had to change to remain in the post; which Callie did gracefully, "his plane leaves by 8pm, I'll be at Joe's 8:01"

Callie practically counted the hands on the clock, she gazed at the time every second, and she ran his errands with poise and a plastered smile on her face because she knew for sure in a couple minutes she was order free, she wasn't stepping foot into the office unless the interim boss begged her to which seemed unlikely considering those ringers Daniel brought it always had their own assistants, she had two weeks to clean out her DVR, watch all the cooking shows (learn 9 languages, get married) the sky was her limit in that little time and she needed to make use of everything, she heard a buzzer in her office signifying she was being _**summoned **_

"I need you to cancel my flight to Pennsylvania, seems my daughter would be making the trip home herself" Callie nodded slowly and stared at the watch over his head with smile, "for the next 2weeks I reckon your schedule would be lax?" he asked noticing the rather jolly air his right hand had floating around her

"I suppose… publishing would be done with _Great Loses _in about 2days, I would be there to do the concluding edits and oversee the final transport" Callie had an aptitude of brownnosing and she was excellent at playing on words enough to make her seem dependable.

"I still don't know why you're interested in that God forsaken book, I didn't realize that when I gave you the freedom at personal projects you would pick the mediocre authors, I pay you way too much for books that don't earn me anything" he rose to his feet, closed his files and shut down his laptop—pulled his trench coat over his suit, "you get your freedom in 2 weeks but if you so much as slack off…" Callie interrupted sharply

"I won't sir!" she said with a sharp and serious tone, straight face and firm foothold to feign some level of earnestness, which Daniel was quick to believe

#####

A loud ring sounded off as Callie pushed open the door to the bar, it was a Friday night, her boss' flight had taken to the air, and everyone who had a job and wanted to cool off the stress of the week was there guzzling alcohol by the pint, the ones who were kicked out by their wife hunched over the bar slab with their head cradled in their hands, the college students with a night off dancing on the bar booth table, she looked around the truly crowded bar for the loudest booth and there they were—her drinking buddies; they would become friends when the beer goggles come on, and then they would become her best friends when she finally falls to the bottom of the tequila bottle. She approached the table running her hands through her hair

"Callie!" the table yelled out ceremoniously in unison, Mark leaned across the table to place a kiss on her cheek, while Addison went in for a rib crushing hug, Erica on the other hand just raised her glass in response to Callie's smile, not a very warm gesture but that wasn't a quality well-known with Erica

"What's the matter with Erica Gosling?" Callie asked sardonically making Erica roll her eyes at the name they had chosen to call her

"She's half in the bottle" Mark answered

"Oh, Oh, ask Cristina for the Alzheimer's drink she made the other day—it tastes so terrible yet so freaking good" Addison and Mark agreed and started ranting on about the first time they had it, Erica had gotten to the staring into oblivion stage, her face was blank, "Oh and nothing for Lady Gosling over here, maybe just water" Addison concluded after seeing Erica's face

Callie brought back the drinks; "To Freedom..." she got rudely interrupted by Mark

"Callie you just got 2 weeks off work, you didn't just get released from prison" Mark threw back a shot of the blue liquid and immediately cringed at the heat in the back of his throat, and the jerk the liquid gave his chest

"Kind of feels like prison when you work with the Dragon king Robbins" she threw back her own shot, "OH God, I think I fried my liver—I want more!"

Callie threw back enough shots and flirted with more than 3 girls in the bar and finally left with a busty redhead; she celebrated her boss' departure like it was a night away from confinement and she did that every other night of the week. She had to arrive at work in the afternoon for minor work after curing the hangover from drinking—she had another week to do it all over again that was what she said to herself the Sunday she decided to drink till 1:00am.

**1 WEEK AFTER…**

Callie's hand was hanging off the side of the bed, her entire body thrown carelessly on the mattress, her raven black hair forming a black cloud around her head and on the pillow, her legs tangled in the sheets; her shirt was on backwards and she was missing one shoe with her leg hanging off the edge of the mattress, Callie heard faint, slightly distant laughter; she recognized this particular one because it was the malevolence laughter from Jafar in Aladdin, Callie often said that was what Daniel would sound like if he ever attempted a chuckle

"Are you going to get that?" Addison said from the floor with her sleep laden voice, she was never the type to maintain balance on a bed when drunk; she always found the edge and rolled off

It took the hung-over Latina's sleep controlled mind fairly 10 seconds to recognize her ringtone, she snapped up and started ruffling through her sheets to find the noisy offending device, she finally did pushed the receive button; she was hoping for a call on update report

"Hello, sir?" Callie managed to keep a sane voice

"_**Be at my house in a couple minutes have some good news, be punctual"**_ the line went dead before Callie could squeeze in the little detail that her pores were oozing out alcohol; she was still somewhat inebriated

"Who was that?" Addison asked barely awake but aware of her surrounding, "how did I get down here?"

"You fell—the dragon king has summoned me Addie, I'm so dead! I smell like a walking bar" Callie started rubbing her eyes, she had about 20 minutes to get everything done…it was a Monday afternoon her boss was expecting she would be active, and throat deep in work not face deep in alcohol

"I'll get the coffee and toast—get in the shower and double scrub! If you scrub hard enough you can shut your pores"

Callie hurried into the shower even though her vision was blurry, her body felt heavy and her head was throbbing, she showered twice but she still had that smell that just wouldn't peel off, she had a hard time focusing so she figured it wasn't the best moment to splash on some make-up, or hold a pencil to her eye at an attempt to darken it to take attention away from the unattractive shade of red rings that had formed around her eyes, they were puffy and dull. She put on something official and was out to the living room

"Gosh, you look dreadful" Addison said on the far left of the spacious and well decorated living room

"Think he would notice?" Callie asked with a quasi-sensible smile

"I'm sure he can smell you even from here" Addison said wolfing down a bottle of water, "just spray your entire self again" she drank the last of her water and felt face down on the marble kitchen counter top

"I did that already" Callie said feeling hopeless

"Its okay—look, you'll find another job in no time"

"Screw you Addie"

Callie got to the gigantic house moments later after stopping momentarily to deposit what was left of her breakfast into a trashcan, she felt sick to her stomach and she wouldn't feel this bad if she didn't have to appear in front of her boss looking like something off a horror movie flick; and she had this smell of alcohol on her jacket and skin.

She stood in his extremely large living room; it was designed in an olden fashion, this was Daniel's sanctuary when he needed to work and didn't want to be bothered so the adornment was done from his idea of what a living room should look like, every other part of the gigantic house was decorated by Barbara and their daughter whom she never met even though she had been working for Daniel for 5 years and practically goes there every day, the furniture, bookshelf was made from black, ebony mahogany which left a lingering smell in the air mixed with scotch decanted into a glass, sitting on a coaster on the coffee table. The cushions had one shade of color which pulled the room together, it had two shades; black which was the base shade; every other accessory in the room was either darker or lighter shade of black. Obviously he had been waiting at some point.

"Okay—let's begin, I spoke to…" he walked past her and stopped a couple steps after catching a whiff of the Latina, he stunned around furrowed his brow, he smiled just a little and with that Callie knew she was in for the long speech, and not the carpe diem kind. He stepped up to Callie, moved in closer to catch a better scent of what was oozing from her pores; it appears that the tropical body wash did nothing to wash the smell off, he walked deeper into the room and sat down with one leg crossed over the other, "Apparently, when I said be responsible you didn't take me to my words" his deep voice poking holes in Callie's already throbbing head

Callie stood right there, "Sir, this didn't happen all week, I just got carried away" this was the little white lie part that Daniel somehow always fell for

"Once? That's not what Shapiro's evaluation says…" he pulled out a manila files from the side stool and began flipping through it page by page, and he continued. "his exact words I believe are; irresponsible, incompetent and lazy, unwilling to work—that's basically the same as being lazy" he looked right at Callie and back down to the file in hand, "you showed up for _Great Loses _hung-over; his words not mine"

"Uhmm…I…I wasn't hung-over, I uhmm…" Callie was lost for words; she hadn't realized she was being evaluated by the interim boss while Daniel was gone

"When I hired you—you were a walking ball of fire, you wanted everything and you were eager to read anything and draw strokes on any mistake—and now you're lazy, I said stick with Torres and you'll meet writers beyond your years" he had gotten to the part where he would make her feel her guilt in ten folds, Daniel was the type of man to make your errors obvious and make you own up to your shortcomings

Callie started to feel a little smaller, she started to feel like she was being watched from every angle in the room—not that she wasn't expecting the speech but each time they seem to always hit her differently. "I'm sorry, I let you down"

"I'm sure you have heard of Helena Hoviétté—I have seen you read a couple of her books and that stimulating article you wrote about her early works" he said adjusting deeper into the cushion, he unbuttoned his suit, Callie gave a quick nod

"I am a huge fan of her works I have read all her books"

"I had a meeting with her in New York and she's writing her final work, she's handing out the reigns after this one and she asked me to be her editor" he tilted his head and Callie knew the next words after that would either be something she wants to hear or something that would break her spirit as a whole, "I want you to do it" he chuckled as he saw Callie's face light up, "Wanted you to do it"

"But after all this?" he gestured to Callie tired, sleep deprived heavy eyes and continued, "says to me that you're not ready for that kind of dependability" Callie rolled her eyes at the words, she knew she had slacked off the entire week which was unlike her but she needed to unwind—which she did, overdid.

"I am ready, this is what I've been waiting for—you can't just take me off that cause of a week of unusual behavior" Callie came to her own defense, this was an opportunity of a lifetime and she wasn't just going to let it slide by her without fighting for it.

"You're right, I absolutely can't but I will, her deadline is in 4months—if you so much as screw up within that time, it's not just the book you will be losing Torres, I'll take your job alongside" he took a sip of his scotch which just made Callie make a face at him, "You reflected poorly on me this week, poorly!"

"I am sorry and I will make it up to you" Callie promised

"Four months Torres and the book is yours—prove to me you're ready to put in the work" he rose to his feet, buttoned up his jacket and took the last of his scotch, "Get yourself cleaned up, you better show up to work tomorrow ready to lighten up the place like a silver ball" passed by her and was out of the room.

Callie had read every brilliant piece from her favorite author, the honor of being the one to edit her last piece was more like prestigious award for her career so far, this was something she couldn't bear to fail at—and if that meant four months of being Daniel's personal mule then she was ready to take on the challenge, what could go wrong in four months?

She graduated from Harvard arts, she came highly recommended after college and her school clubs and extracurricular work on the arts and creative writing clubs made her very much respected in her years in college so four months of being responsible was nothing.

"He didn't give you an ankle bracelet?" Mark had taken pleasure in making things difficult for Callie in every way, ever since she promised to be sober and straight; in the official sense anyway.

"Shut up" Callie huffed

"Oh, hottie six 'o'clock – don't stare too much" Mark said peeping slowly over Callie's shoulder, Callie at a snail's pace turned around to view the person Mark was referring to

Callie turned around to see a blonde girl in white denim jeans, low cut top and a blazer with the sleeves pulled to her elbow region; she was smiling at Lexie and Callie could see her dimples, the perfect lighting in the hallway did a lot to highlight her sun kissed skin this lady was beautiful, her skin looked slightly tanned so obviously she had been in a lot of sun—she was having a conversation with Lexie and glanced towards Callie's side, Callie smiled at the perfection strutting about right in front of her, her blue eyes was like still ocean.

"Think she's a writer hoping to get edited?" Mark said in a rather dirty tone

"I'd honestly like to edit the clothes off her though" Callie replied, "She hot" she turned her gaze away and shook her head, this was part of her 'get responsible' program; she wasn't going to stare longingly at random hot strangers

"Six 'o' clock is approaching" Mark said retreating into his office, Callie was left standing alone in the corridor

"Excuse me, Lexie said I should see you if I needed to speak with Daniel Robbins" she said with a dimpled that just made Callie smile, she had a full view of her gorgeous blue eyes, her jaw line and the dimples that would make anyone melt.

Callie saw she had a package in hand, and that mostly happens when writers want their books or something read and noticed—Daniel Robbins wasn't the type of man to work with ordinary books, he loved books that have his mind in knots and his imagination wandering, and that didn't include young new writers

"Look, I can bet your book is beautiful and you wrote it with your whole heart and soul but you can't see him without an appointment" Callie clarified to the blonde all the while Mark was watching the exchange from his office window

"Uhmm…I'm not here to see him for that I just need to drop this off" she pulled the package up for Callie to see she wasn't in the building to play around

"Like I said earlier, without an appointment you're not going to see him" Callie said

"You don't understand, he's actually expecting me" Arizona said

"You and everyone else that walks through those doors sweetie" Callie said nonchalantly with a straight face

"Sweetheart!" Callie recognized that voice any day of the week that is the same voice that disturbs Callie's dreams and plagues her during the day at work. The blonde standing in front of her turned around and smiled, that wasn't the part that kicked Callie in the guts—it was what the blonde said after that really dealt the blow.

"Daddy" the blonde said with a wider smile

"Daddy?" Callie said with a blank expression almost like the one Erica wears when she's half in the bottle

"Arizona Robbins" she shook Callie's hand, "that's my dad"

Callie chuckled mirthlessly, "this conversation never happened"

"Gotcha" Arizona smiled and walked away to meet her father

Mark walked out of his office with his hand over his mouth covering his fits of laughter almost ready to burst out anytime, he gave Callie's shoulder a quick squeeze, "You're fired if daddy's girl tells on you"

"Shut Up" Callie said through clenched jaw

That didn't stop Mark's outburst of laughter, "What's making him laugh" Addison said joining them on the hallway

"Torres is getting fired; she said she'd like to edit the clothes off the dragon king's daughter and then practically almost shoved her out of the building" Mark's exaggerated details made Addison bend over getting her own dose of the laughter

"For someone who works all the way in publications you're always here" Callie said scornfully

"Oh, don't take your anger out on the office nomad" Mark said

"I hate you both" Callie walked off to her office muttering under breath in Spanish…

###

Perks of watching too much TV I get stories from everything I watch and feel it's good. If this is good let me know and if not I guess I will leave it as a onetime update.


End file.
